


Christmas Magic

by fuckingcommissions



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingcommissions/pseuds/fuckingcommissions
Summary: A belated Christmas themed commission in which two friends take up work as Santa and an elf, and eventually end up addressing their mutual crush.





	Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long my dude I did not mean to get bilateral pneumonia

James and Lucy have known each other practically all their lives. Ever since they were children, the two have been inseparable, and now that they’re entering adulthood, they even attend the same college. Lucy has known James since he was just an awkward, pudgy kid, and James has known Lucy since...well. She can’t really say that she’s changed all that much.

As of right now, he’s grown into a rather handsome, heavyset young man, whereas she feels like she got stuck somewhere along the way. With her purple pixie cut, short stature, small frame, and baby face, she is mistaken for a child by most and a fairy by children, and sometimes she feels like James will never see her as an adult, or anything more than a little sister. She wants to make her feelings known to him, however, and decides that this Christmas is the time to do it.

James has recently taken a job as a mall Santa, hoping to earn extra money for Christmas presents, and she decides to take a job as an elf, not only so that she can afford something very nice for him, but also so that she can spend more time close to him. Surprisingly, she is just barely short enough to qualify for the job, but she does get it, and on the first day, she is excited to try on her costume.

The height restriction makes sense when she sees that the dress is almost too short to cover her. She can’t help but feel sexy in the red dress that is skin tight at the top, and has a petal skirt meant to resemble a poinsettia. Underneath that, she wears green tights, and when James first sees her, he looks almost shocked.

“You make a cute elf,” he says, causing her to blush furiously. It isn’t often that he compliments her in that sort of way, and she hopes that this is a sign of things to come.

Little does she know, James has returned her feelings all along and is only working so that he can afford something nice for her. In fact, he can barely contain himself when he first sees her in costume, and can’t help but watch her out of the corner of his eye as she passes out candy canes to the children that come to see Santa. Not only that, but some children are left behind as their parents do Christmas shopping, and she ends up having to wrangle them.

Some of the older children are closer to her height, and Lucy has a harder time wrangling them, but still she is enjoying herself. Except, as she is working, she feels a twinge in her bladder, and another one of the restrictions of the job makes sense to her. Specifically in the job description, she read that elves “must have strong bladders”, and now she’s starting to understand why that is so key.

And now, she is starting to regret the soda she drank before clocking in, hoping to keep herself energized, and she is starting to regret not going to the bathroom one last time before getting into costume. Today, she is the only elf on duty, which means she isn’t allowed to take a break, and even though it is a rather short shift before the next elf comes in, she has a feeling that it’s going to feel like a long one.

In fact, as time passes, some of the younger children have accidents of their own, and each time she has to comfort a crying, wet child before handing them off to a supervisor to help them find their parents, it just reminds her that if she were to do the same, it would only make her look all the more childish. She doesn’t have the luxury of being able to let go, and she forces herself to keep holding it, as the urge grows worse and she finds that she has to keep her thighs pressed together at all times.

She tugs at the bottom of her skirt from time to time, a nervous habit, as she bounces on her knees, hoping that the children think she’s just a hyper elf, and that nobody can tell what is really going on. However, James, who knows her better than anyone in the world, can tell that she’s growing desperate as he watches her.

But James, rather than simply feeling sympathy for his long time friend and crush, feels something else mixed in, something a little more complicated than that. For as long as he can remember, desperation- particularly seeing Lucy desperate- has aroused him, and now is no different. In fact, he struggles to maintain his professionalism as he watches the way she fights the needs of her own bladder.

The crowd grows larger and larger, and more difficult for Lucy to manage while also managing her bladder. She knows that she isn’t going to last much longer, she knows that she is nearly at her limit, and as she squirms in place, blinking back tears, it becomes more obvious even to the children that she is fighting a losing battle. She feels a sharp twinge and she bites her lip and she doubles over, grabbing herself reflexively in the hopes of stopping what she knows is going to happen, but no matter what she does, there really is no stopping it.

There must be hundreds of children who see her when she wets herself, but worst of all, James is there, to witness her as she lets out a pathetic cry, as her costume grows soaked. Her overfull bladder takes quite some time to empty, and every second feels like a century with so many eyes on her. Even worse is when a few of the children erupt into laughter upon realizing what’s happened and, with mob mentality, several others join in, until all she can hear is their laughter. Her face red with humiliation, Lucy flees to the nearest hiding place that isn’t blocked off by too many children- the clubhouse sized “building” meant to be Santa’s workshop. Once she’s concealed, she’s free to allow herself to cry, and she looks down at her costume to see how thoroughly soaked the skirt and tights have become.

Outside, James decides to go off the script. Though seeing Lucy wet herself is like something out of a fantasy, and something he hasn’t seen since they were very young, seeing how upset she is overrides anything else, and he stands up to say, “Shame on all of you for making fun of one of my hardest working elves. If you want anything other than coal this year, I expect a written apology for your naughty behavior.” With that, he follows to check on her.

Lucy is able to hear all of his speech, but she doesn’t feel much better, certain he’s just acting as her overprotective brother, as always. She’s sure that she’ll never have a chance with him now. In fact, she’s so upset by this point that, when he pulls her into a hug, she breaks down further, and can’t stop herself from voicing these insecurities.

“You’re never going to see me as anything other than a little kid, are you?” she wails. “I’m always gonna be like a sister, and it doesn’t matter how hard I try, you’re never going to l-like me...not like that…”

James is stunned by what sounds like a confession from her, and it takes him a moment to gather his thoughts before he can properly respond. “Lucy...I think you’re the cutest little thing I’ve ever seen, and I don’t just mean that in a brotherly way. I...I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time, but I never wanted to make a move, and kept my distance because I was afraid you’d think I was a perv, or something.” She stares up at him in shock and disbelief, and he can’t stop himself from going a little further.  
“In fact, all the things you think will make me not like you just make you more endearing to me,” he confesses. “Even your accident just now...and maybe I treat you like my sister because I might be a little bit of a siscon...so there’s that.”

“You really...mean all that?” she asks. It’s a lot to process, but already, her tears are replaced by a smile that she can’t stop from spreading across her face.

“I do,” he says, “and I’d like to go out to dinner after work, if that’s alright with you. I feel like we have a lot more to talk about.” She nods in agreement, before he offers to find her a clean costume to change into.

Lucy returns to work in high spirits, though she’s concerned she might stain this costume as well. She didn’t have any clean panties to change into, so she’s foregone them completely, and after listening to some of the things he’s said, she’s growing wet in anticipation for their date tonight. Already, she knows how she’s going to try to take their relationship to the next level.

~X~

After work, they go out to eat, with him in the red t-shirt and sweatpants he wore under his Santa costume, and her in a large Christmas sweater, pleated skirt, and warm white leggings. While changing, her bladder gave another twinge, but she decided to ignore it, and during dinner, she drinks quite a bit.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” she asks at the end of the meal, and he eagerly accepts. She is absolutely bursting when they finally get there, and has to hand him her key because she is so distracted to manage anything else.

When they’re inside, she tells him to take a seat and wait for her, while she showers off anything lingering from her previous accident, though it is very hard not to lose control under the rushing water. Eventually, she returns to him, wearing a long-sleeved, knee length white dress, with small, feathery wings pinned to her back and a halo atop her head, a rejected Halloween costume from a few years prior that comes in handy now. Her calves and bare feet are on full display.

James, after recovering from his surprise, says, “You make such a cute Christmas angel.”

In response, Lucy lifts her dress, revealing to him that she is wearing nothing underneath it, and replies, “I’m a naughty angel, in need of punishment. Just look at what I’ve gotten myself into again today.” She draws his attention up from her womanhood to her bulging bladder, and he realizes what it is that she means as she squirms uncomfortably.

He beckons her over, saying, “Then why don’t you come and sit on my lap, and I’ll see what I can do about that.”

Rather than taking a seat like the children throughout the day, she straddles him, and he wastes no time in pulling her into a passionate kiss, and, while he does this, pulls her dress back up so that he can give her cute little butt a series of light and playful spanks. She feels his erection growing underneath her, and she grinds her butt against it for a bit before pulling out of the kiss and kneeling on the floor before him.

She pulls his erection out of his sweatpants, and wraps her lips around the tip, taking him in her mouth. Despite her lack of experience, he is soon moaning with delight as she sucks him off, drawing him deeper into her mouth until he- rather quickly- reaches his climax. When this happens, she swallows despite the way her bladder protests even the slightest liquid intake. James takes a moment to recover after this, before he reaches down to lift her up by the armpits and lays her down on the couch.

She lays with her head on the armrest, her dress down in the back and down in the front from the top of her ribs. He reaches down, parting her lips with his thumbs, and kneeling in to plant a kiss on her virgin hole. He then presses his tongue inside of her, causing her to gasp out, overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure. She has no chance to recover from this surprise, as every movement of his tongue sends further shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body.

Lucy writhes in pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut as James continues to eat her, until she knows that he’s pushing her far too close to her limit, in more ways than one. The building pressure is getting to be too much, and she cries out, “W-wait! If you don’t stop, I’m going to pee!”

However, James doesn’t seem to hear her warning at all, and just as she thinks she is about to explode, just as she is sure she is going to have her second accident of the day, he pulls back, leaving her a moment to catch her breath. But he only leaves her a moment before he moves her, and when she feels something prodding at her, she opens her eyes to find that her legs are draped over his arms and his cock is poised to enter her.

Upon seeing it for the first time, she had thought that he was average, at best, and that comforted her. Now, she realizes that his size is still intimidating, given her very small frame and lack of experience. She’s rather nervous, but swallows her fear anyway, and, in a lustful tone of voice, says, “I’ve wanted this for a really, really long time.”

After a brief pause, she adds in a softer voice, “But...please be gentle, you know that I’m a virgin…”

James promises to do just that, and he begins to push into her. She’s so tight that he has to take his time, slowly working himself into her, and she takes him centimeter by centimeter, with him having to pause with each push and give her time to adjust, stretching around him. The wait is nearly agonizing, but he stretches and stretches her hymen until it finally snaps, and even then, he takes things slowly as she winces in pain.

Eventually, he fits all that he can in her, and there is another wait before she nods, allowing him to finally move within her. James gives a few slow, shallow thrusts, until she grows used to him, relaxing more, and then he picks up speed more and more with each thrust. Once she can handle it, he finds himself nearly thrashing her, fucking her with abandon, and Lucy cries out, not in pain anymore, but in ecstasy.

However, at one point, she comments, “I feel like you’re directly poking my bladder,” but this is followed up with another pleasured moan, as she encourages him not to stop. She feels far too good to complain about how full she is now, and if the pleasure comes with added pressure to her bladder, then so be it.

With his arms still looped under her arms, he reaches past her shoulders to cradle her head in his hands, curling her into a ball so that her knees her pressed up against her chest. “My adorable little angel is so irresistible,” he murmurs, punctuating each word with another thrust.

Lucy is the first to fully give into her pleasure, though James has a bit of an edge, having already come when she blew him, and she reaches her climax with a loud cry. Her bladder gives out at the same time, with her completely unable to focus on trying to hold back anymore, and she just barely notices the sudden torrent of liquid rushing out of her.

And then she can’t think of anything at all as the force of her orgasm hits her, and James, seeing her lose control of her bladder again, and feeling her convulsing and tightening around him, is pushed closer to the edge. However, he holds out, continuing to thrust into her.

When Lucy regains the ability to speak, she lets out a gaspy, “I-I love how good my big brother makes me feel!” and that is what finally does him in. With a gasp and a groan, he comes, spilling his seed inside of her, and it takes him quite some time to recover from the sudden force of his orgasm.

The two of them rest there for some time, both trying to catch their breath, but he is the first to fully come back to his senses. He picks her up, saying, “I think we could both use a bath.” There’s no way she can walk in her current state, so he carries her, bridal style, to the bathroom, and they take a relaxing bath together.

As they’re drying off, she asks him, “Do you want to spend the night?” and when he eagerly agrees, she says, “You can pick whatever I sleep in, if you want.”

When James looks through her pajamas, he finds a footie set with a reindeer design, and requests that she doesn’t wear underwear with it. He helps zip her into the pajamas, and the two go back into the living room and kitchen area. While she prepares their bedtime snack, he cleans up their mess from before, both glad that her couch is leather.

He finishes up cleaning and goes to join her at the kitchen table, where she has a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk, and he does his best Santa laugh before thanking her. Once they’ve finished off the plate and drained a few glasses of milk, he carries her off to bed.

“Do you think you can go without peeing until morning?” he asks her, and she replies, “I can try.”

He smiles and lays her down, where she curls up in a fetal position, and he spoons up behind her, happy to be able to fall asleep holding his new girlfriend.


End file.
